Gardevoir and Her Trainer 3
by Robin.exe
Summary: Gardevoir and her Trainer decided after a very long journey and arriving to lilycove city. To take a well deserve break and have some fun on the beach. Of course this means that Gardevoir will have a fun private fun with her trainer as well! Paring Human[M] x Gardevoir [F] Rated M: One shot!


**Authors comments: I do not own Pokemon. Hey everyone sorry for the long delay and the likes for the next one shot of Gardevoir and Her trainer. This was intentionally going to be done last year in summer. But temporary drop it for a bit...so yeah. Now the reason for this taking long to be released? Well XD I lost interest in making lemons for that entire year. so hopefully this story will turn out alright and that you all have fun reading it ^^; sorry for the long wait lol.  
**

**Those of you who are going to read this and aren't into Rated M fics. Then I want you to click on the back arrow button on your web browser to go back. For those who will read this. I hope you have fun and enjoy^^ Again I apologize if the lemon isn't great...as you all should know. It's rare for me to write these that and have one more one shot to finish. Before I go back and write my Naruto fanfics.**

**xxx**

**Gardevoir and her trainer 3: Beach time fun!**

It was a hot and sunny day in Lilycove city, where it is a good time to go out and spend time out on the beach. The Flying and Water type Pokemon Wingull were flying overhead with their cries echoing through the skies as they flew overhead of the beach goers. The Pelippers as well were flying and swooping down into the ocean gulping up and carrying some of the water in their gulls. Swallowing and eating anything they caught as they flew towards some of the boulders that were nearby the beach, as they parch themselves and stretched their wings a bit, resting their eyes as they decide to take a nap for the day of flying and diving towards the water.

We head on over to the beach itself in a very secluded and private part of the beach in Lilycove city. We find our favorite Psychic type Pokemon Gardevoir, twirling and playing out on the beach with her white dress spinning and lifting up a bit. Giggling and laughing as she felt the ocean breeze blowing through her green luscious hair, all the while playfully pushing down her skirt dress as the wind was blowing it roughly as well lifting it up and down a bit. Making her blush bashfully as she smiled over to her master as the boy, who had swimming trunks on and resting on a beach chair waved towards her.

Admiring the curvy Pokemon, who was leaning forward with a happy smile and waving back at him with her cleavage flashing at him. With her D cup breasts bouncing lightly as she moved back up and started jumping around with a happy dance.

He laughed a bit whenever the Psychic type will behave like this, she always love visiting the beach whenever they get the chance. Especially when she will keep kicking her feet up into the air, sending grain of sands up into the air, all the while lifting her leg as high as possible. With her body bending backwards, giving a good opening view of her dress opening up showing her waist and butt whenever he will get a good glimpse of it.

He then chuckled out when the wind picked up as the Female Psychic type, quickly yelped and pushed her dress down forward. Only for the back end of her dress to be blown out, showing her butt at her Master who had a very pleased look on his face, as well blushing at the sight of her cheeks and noticing that his Pokemon is still wearing no type of underwear.

Once the wind died down with a laughing Gardevoir, coming back towards him and glomping straight at him by jumping at him all the while the boy let out a loud oomph and hugged the psychic type close to him. Feeling the way her breasts were pushing up against his chest, as well feeling the way she was grinding into his member through his trunks.

"Gardevoir come on you promise that we will enjoy the beach for now." He scolded the Pokemon. Who moved her face deeper into his neck while giggling, "After all I promise the other Pokemon they will be allowed out as well wearing their swimsuits they all bought." He continued explaining, as he rubbed the girl's back up and down along with lightly trailing over her red horn. Causing her to shudder and breathed heavily from the feeling as she groan in protest and pull away from him lightly.

"_But Masterrrr…I want to do it nooooow!"_ She moaned out by purposely opening her mouth in front of his face, with her ruby eyes closing. Ever since their little make out couple days ago in the hotel, as well filming everything they were doing. Gardevoir has been feeling a lot more hornier ever since that ordeal with Mawile slurping her up inside her maw, as well the psychic type constantly watching that video over and over. That she had set her mind to making sure that whenever she is by herself with her master, she will make sure that they will mate the living daylights out of each other.

Although she learned the hard way that unlike Pokemon, humans have to make sure to stay hydrated as well taking breaks here and there whenever they have sex with someone. So she have's to keep in check of how many weeks goes by whenever they mate and right now, she could tell they haven't mated for over two weeks.

She felt the boy placing a finger on her mouth in a way to keep her quiet, only for the psychic type to suck it inside her mouth nibbling gently on it with a happy smile. Rubbing and shifting her upper body against his chest, trying to seduce the boy into mating with her. She then blinked her ruby eyes when he closed both his eyes and shook his head in a no fashion having her pout at the boy for denying her wish.

"Gardevoir I will mate with you until the others have their fun as well enjoy their day on the beach." He explained with a matter of fact tone and rolled the Gardevoir off of him, as she just plop herself against the sandy ground, with her dress wide open to show her wet snatched and womanhood out in the open. She then sighed and adjusted it back to normal. She then smirked and smiled to herself, after all her Master before falling in love with her. Like the teenager he is enjoys the female population in their swimsuits and the likes, so in a way this might still go her way. All she need to do is let the Pokemon have their fun on the beach as well wearing their swimsuits they went out to buy, as well she too can wear her very sexy like bikini!

She happily hopped up and clapped her hands together, "_Okay Master but hurry up! I want to show off my sexy body to you with my swimsuit!"_ She exclaimed, though secretly growling to herself considering that half the majority of Pokemon he haves were females. Mawile will definitely do anything to show off her body to him, Minun like the attention hog she was will probably hug his arm and body close to her in a way to feel her modest B cub breasts and her well shape hips.

Swellow, well actually now that she thinks about it? Swellow before her had shown interest in their trainer, but not in a way to falling in love with the boy. But to impress him and show that he can rely on her whenever she is needed. Truth be told, she admires the bird type Pokemon, she haves that wonderful hourglass figure and well shape body, that she was proud despite having C cup breasts. The Avian bird Pokemon didn't care if she had the best breasts, the best ass or well shape hips. All she cared about from her trainer was his praise and congratulating her in battle. "_If anything I actually wouldn't mind sharing Master with her, definitely more with her than Mawile."_ She thought to herself and blushed bashfully.

Remembering all the fun times she had with the bird Pokemon, before it evolved into Swellow. She then giggled at the way her Master was rubbing her head a bit, with the psychic type Pokemon bringing up her arms under her chin. Blushing and smiling brightly to him as he took a couple steps forward and grabbing the Pokeballs that contain his other Pokemon line up.

Her thoughts then went too Blaziken, the first Pokemon and starter Pokemon her master started out with. Seeing the fire type coming out of her Pokeball with a beam of light shooting out and showing her form all the while she pumped her arms, with flames surrounding her wrists. Her head facing upward with a cry of her name with her long tannish like V-shape hair hanging all the way down to her back.

Her red and yellow feather like body pronouncing itself, with the orange like fur surrounding up to her shins around her feet, as well kicking her legs left and right. Always loving to show herself off in front of her trainer as her E cup breasts bounced all over the place with each kicked she made, her tuff of fur surrounding her womanhood were sticking out everywhere. She then blinked her eyes confusingly and started turning and twisting her body, to survey the surrounding area. Seeing that her trainer like he promised brought them to the beach as the fire started smirked and smiled at him.

Gardevoir, who was sitting on the sand, sighed blissfully. Loving the graceful form the starter Pokemon have. The way she was shape out and to think it's not genetics that made the Pokemon beautiful, but because of being part fighting type. Most of her body is made of muscle, showing just how strong she is with small visible abs, her breasts being bigger and pronounce than her own was moving freely out in the open with nothing hiding them. No clothing and just having her natural fur covering her hot pink nipples underneath them and she doesn't care that her womanhood could be seen if you were to move the tuff of fur there.

Gardevoir in all honesty was jealous of the fire type, though confused of why she or her master never fell in love? Of course shook out of those thoughts when she approached the fire type the one day and asked why, which her response was. "_I may or might love my trainer. Though knowing he haves you Gardevoir, than I am happy for the both of ya!"_ Those were her response then wiggled their noses together.

She waved lightly at the Blaziken after the fire Pokemon spotted her, giving a thumbs up to her and stretching her arms high above her head. Pushing her breasts out forward as Gardevoir giggled and smile at the way she was ignorant of their Master's predicament as he can see her pink nipples lightly poking out. In a way she did say she might be in love with their trainer, though was happy that Gardevoir and their trainer were able to finally admit their feelings for each other.

_"Remember Blaziken if you ever wanted too, you can have sex with us!"_ Gardevoir then laughed out when Blaziken lost her balance from stretching and fell into the sands, all the while shouting out too her with a massive blush. Telling Gardevoir to shut up, earning more laughter from the Psychic type as she grabbed her stomach and fell backwards with her legs kicking up and down.

The next Pokemon to be release was Minun, as the medium size yellow fur blue ears and tail Pokemon blinked her eyes a bit. She then happily started hopping left and right as she decided to run on the beach instead of tackling their master down into the ground. Gardevoir smiled softly as much attention hog the Minun was she is such a fun and loving Pokemon.

She watches the little Pokemon run through the sandy beach, with her tail wagging left and right whenever she will stop and twitch her ears about. Scratching her paw on her right buttocks, as Gardevoir can see the way the flesh sink in a bit. In all honesty the mouse Pokemon out of them all, had the best ass in the group and will always take advantage of it when she wants their master's attention, she will purposely move in front of him and shake her butt at him along with slapping each cheek with her tail.

Gardevoir then blinked her ruby eyes when Minun ran up to her and smiling at her with glee. "Hi ya gorgeous!" she beamed all the while leaning forward much as possible, trying to make her breasts look big. Even though she knows she was failing at that but still had Gardevoir smile then blushed when Minun placed both paws onto her boobs, "They really are big and bouncy!" she shouted while forcing the two orbs to bouncing, making Gardevoir wince and grunt out from the way Minun was forcing her boobs to bounce. Then shoved her away with her psychic powers gently then force the Minun to bend down onto all fours with her ass facing at Gardevoir, making her panic and blush. "NO, no please!"

She pleaded out and then whine when Gardevoir gave one hearty slap to her right buttock and then to the left. Causing Blaziken to sigh out while shaking her head left and right with a blush, all the while their Trainer was covering his nose a bit, trying his best not to get turned on at the erotic scene in front of him with Gardevoir slapping Minun ass in a provocative manner all the while sensually rubbing her cheeks with her hands. "Pleeaase Gardevoir stop, you know I dooon't like it when you do this!" Minun whined then ran forward when Gardevoir release her hold on the mouse, as she was rubbing her sore cheeks a bit. Then blushed after facing at Gardevoir, who was smiling and tilting her head "Meanie…" Minun said though still smiled at her.

This was their regular banter, whenever Minun disturbs Gardevoir personal space. The Psychic type will return the favor by having her way with the mouse Pokemon. Though in all honesty the two females always like to touch each other skins like that, though most of the time it's just Minun rubbing and cuddling with Gardevoir. "Well you should know that whenever you grab my boobs, I will slap your ass understand?" Gardevoir said to her, seeing the medium size mouse blushing and giggling wildly as she continued running and playing in the sand.

The next Pokemon to be sent out, after their trainer got his thoughts together. Was Swellow as the avian bird Pokemon came flying out of the Pokeball and into the skies with her battle cry and wings spreading out. Covering the sun rays with her shadow blanketing most of the group, as Gardevoir smiled bright with awe at the beauty the bird Pokemon was showing. Then came hurdling down towards the group in a nose dive as everyone blinked their eyes all the while she tackled into their trainer in a tumble, laughing and giggling as she was rubbing her cheeks against his. All the while tracing her hands up and down his tone chest, that Gardevoir, Blaziken and Minun all laughed and dogged pile on the two.

After getting off their trainer and calming themselves down, the bird Pokemon started brushing her wings against her chest and stomach. Then started grabbing her left boob up with her beak brushing against the feathers trying to clean herself from the grain of sands. She then did the same to the other one, making the boy to pet her head a bit. Trying hard to ignore the way her fleshy orbs bounce when she will let them go.

Her figure was very slim and skinny for her kind, giving her that athlete like body. Gardevoir smiled as she watch the bird Pokemon finding a spot and placing a towel for herself to perch down onto. Every movement she did was done with grace, as if she was born to be such a Pokemon then plop herself down with her eyes closing and laying down onto her sides, letting the rushing waves send her into a pleasant sleep.

Gardevoir then blanched out when the next Pokemon to be release was Mawile, as the steel type Pokemon yawn with an open mouth while her left hand lightly patting her lips. All the while the maw were doing the same, as she then shook her head and blinked her eyes. She then clapped happily and litterly ripped off the tan like dress of hers off her body, already showing the swimsuit she was wearing which wasn't much. She twirled in her spot with the maw dragging against the ground and gave a sexy pose to their trainer, with her hands clasping together and moving down in front of her swimsuit panty or should Gardevoir say skirt like thong. While the bikini part of the suit was trying to push up her none existing A-cups.

Before we go to the next Pokemon, Gardevoir should explain that all the Pokemon are wearing their swimsuits and forgotten to detail them out. Blaziken, who was starting to build a sandcastle, was trying to adjust her black bikini bra, with the cloth crisscrossing over her huge boobs. Covering most of her boobs which you can see the top of them with her cleavage showing, it continued down over and around her stomach, connecting to the bottom half of her bikini, with the panty covering most of her front part of her waist, while the back part of the swimsuit was sucked between her cheeks.

Swellow swimsuit wasn't that of a bikini, but a tube top wrapping and covering around her C-cups, all the while wearing a tight forming latex blue shorts that was hugging her tightly. In a way she was one to not overly be flashy or showing off her skin.

Minun in a way was in a Leotard swimsuit with a small hole for her tail to come out, but one size smaller as the girl loves the way the fabric will rub against her buttocks and pelvis that she is always constantly blushing and in a way to get attention from their trainer. All the while constantly rubbing one finger against her entrance, loving the way it feels against her body. In honesty and Gardevoir own opinion, it looked a little bit childish on the Pokemon. But whatever floats her boat she guess and shrugged her shoulders, then growled lightly seeing that Mawile was purposely pushing herself against her Master's legs.

Lifting one leg up in the air a bit to having his own leg, rub up against her crotch as the boy sent out the last Pokemon and being the only male of the group, Mightyena who let out a playful roar after being sent out of his Pokeball.

She couldn't really say much about Mightyena as the dog like Pokemon, blinked his yellow eyes and looked around his surroundings and then just ran on over towards where Swellow was, all the while bringing a towel with him to take Swellow cue and rest on the beach.

"Come on Gardevoir your next!" Her master shouted out towards the Psychic type. Who beamed happily and hopped up onto her feet, knowing exactly what he wanted her to do and that was to strip out of her white dress and into her swimsuit.

At first she didn't considering she pouted with anger behind her eyes, watching the way Mawile was just sticking her tongue out at her and nudging her face against his leg. So, what better way then too give the boy a more…Private showing of her stripping?

Though the question of that was how to make sure no one was watching, especially most of the Female Pokemon could easily get horny by her actions and body language as well wanting probably to mate with the boy as well. She stood up onto her legs and brush off any sands that were on her dress, as she swiped her hands downward and glared at Mawile.

Who intently grabbed tighter on their Trainers leg, while blowing raspberry's at Gardevoir. Knowing full well the psychic type cannot do any real damage to her as well being too heavy for her telepathy as being part steel protects her.

"Mawile knock it off will ya?" the boy said, lightly pushing her away from him. He knows and remembered Mawile entering that shower room with him and Gardevoir, but he just doesn't share those same feelings to her. The small Pokemon huffed and flicked her wrist in a way of saying fine get on with it all the while smirking at the two. Happily skipping over to the fire starter, as she accidently caused her sand castle to collapse as well getting the fire starter frustrated.

Gardevoir gulped a bit as well as Minun. Knowing full well how easily angry the female Pokemon becomes, as they could see that Mawile was trembling from her gaze as well slowly moving backwards as Blaziken grin wickedly at her all the while crawling towards her, causing her boobs to sway left and right "YOU ARE DEAD!" shouted Blaziken as she leapt forward only to dragged her body against the sand as Mawile swiftly dodge and started running as fast she could, with the fire Pokemon following right behind her.

Gardevoir and her master just sweat drop at the easily angered Pokemon. Even though she had been working hard on building the sand castle with those talons of hers, there was no reason to easily get mad at the steel type. Who was using fake tears to cry in fear, desperately trying her best to lower the fire Pokemon strength as she was swinging her maw left and right, trying to douse the Flame throwers and Embers that were coming her way!

Minun, Swellow and Mightyena who were watching this just went back to what they were doing, all the while Swellow yelping as Minun dive bomb right into her into a roll and started snuggling against her. Pushing her tube top in many directions that Swellow was shrieking and blushing, trying her best to keep the top on much as possible, as well pushing the electric type away from her.

As for Mightyena well he just yawn with a wide mouth and settled himself some more in his towel, soaking up the rays. Their trainer can definitely tell they all needed this break and relief from Pokemon battling and traveling.

Gardevoir, seeing this as her chance quickly ran towards her Master, with the sun tan lotion lifting up with a blue glow surrounding it and a very provocative swimwear in tow with it. Gardevoir quickly latched her arms around his and quickly teleported the both of them too another location, where she can finally have her Beach time fun with the boy.

XXX

"Gotcha!" exclaimed Blaziken who grabbed a hold of the steel type, by wrapping her arms under Mawile. With the girl frantically kicking and thrashing about trying to break free from her hold.

"Let me go Blaziken you know it was an accident!" Mawile shouted with gritted teeth, as well turning her head to face her. Then widen her eyes at the way she was leering at her and then yelped when the female fire type threw her into the sandy beach. All the while quickly stomping her foot into her maw causing the girl to cry out in pain, feeling the heavy maw sinking deeper into the sand, preventing her from any freedom or escape, as she then turned her entire body around breathing in panic as well watching the fire Pokemon "What-what are you going…going to do?"

She then blushed feverously, as Blaziken finally calmed herself down and breathed out a low steam of fire from her mouth, all the while swiping grain of sands off her breasts. Watching the way the flesh would jiggle and bounce with restrictions, considering the swimsuit was design to make sure her boobs won't move.

'_She's even bigger than Gardevoir…'_ Mawile thought to herself while shivering in fear. Forgetting the one important thing and that was her weakness to fire! Blaziken then look down at the frightened steel type with a raised eyebrow all the while wondering where she was looking at. Only to find that the small Pokemon quickly looked away with a small blush shifting her eyes left and right in fear that she got caught by the fire Pokemon.

"Oh did somebody like what they saw?" Blaziken asked, seeing Mawile widening her eyes in fear while shaking her head in a no fashion. "Really, only a pervert like you would enjoy staring at these right?" she asked while moving her hands underneath her breasts, pushing them up and down as Mawile was whimpering now and started shaking her head faster. "Uh-huh…I heard what you did to Gardevoir Mawile, even though she couldn't give you a proper punishment…" She then licked her lips a bit.

She didn't like scaring the small Pokemon, but what she did to Gardevoir back at the hotel as well engulfing the Pokemon in her maw. Knowing full well that she was told never to do that, made her very angry at what she did. Also, she didn't like the idea of doing punishment too others but this situation calls for it…that and she was missing her chance to watch the action between her trainer and Gardevoir going at each other.

Kneeling down and going on all fours, with her butt raised high as possible along with crawling slowly towards Mawile. Watching the way the girl was breathing heavily and trying hard to pull her maw out from the sands. "Since you are making me miss what will be consider, the best sex action of the day. I'll have to find another way to enjoy myself." She explained slowly while dragging a nail up against the Mawile bare stomach as the girl clench her eyes shut and held her breath. Feeling the talon trailing up her furry stomach and with swift movement cut her bikini top off, revealing her hard nipples.

Blaziken then giggled lightly, "You're an iron board, hell even Minun at least haves boobs." She teased, as she remembered the mouse Pokemon asking her the one day if she was prettier than Mawile.

"NO she doesn't! Their just pimples!" retorted Mawile only to widen her eyes and let out a small painful moan, feeling the talon nails pinching both her nipples hard.

"If you consider these boobs, then Minun must have really bad pimples." She explained, releasing the girl and sitting up a bit with her eyes leering at Mawile frighten face, as she was trying desperately pulling herself away. "Now to fulfill Gardevoir favor and have you suffer…I really wanted to join in their play time too…Oh well you'll have to do, so don't disappoint!" She announced ripping the rest of the swimwear off of Mawile, as Mawile could only let out a scream of fright.

XXX

Gardevoir teleport move had her and her Master move to a secluded place on the beach. Upon reappearing into view with the female Pokemon still holding onto the trainer arm, as well guiding him through the small path they landed on, as she took him a little further down the beach to where there were some beach chairs, tables and towels as well a cooler all set up perfectly and neatly.

The boy shook his head upon seeing this as well feeling the female Psychic type grinning to herself. Pushing his arm between her boobs, as she was getting very eager to show off a very good strip show as well have the best Beach time fun of their lives. "You've planned all of this didn't you Gardevoir?" He asked the Psychic type who beamed up towards him with want in her eyes, as well nodding her head.

Once they reach to the little setup, the girl quickly used her Psychic powers, to shove the boy onto the beach chair. Causing him to grunt out a bit and being unable to move from his spot, as he watches the psychic type just wiggle one finger with a smile.

"_No, no Master you are going to enjoy this one way or another!"_ she beamed, feeling really confident about herself now. Sure she will always be bashful and somewhat shy showing off her body to him. Considering she is afraid of how he will treated her, after having him do sex with her the first time. But now knowing that his love for her is true and honest, as well never showing any signs of breaking it. She has been more confident about herself.

So with nothing else to do and securely having her master sitting on the beach chair, she decided to get the show on the road as well glad he wasn't really struggling. With all the right steps running through her head she began the strip show.

She moved one hand up towards the stereo using her psychic powers again, to turn it on with very sensual music playing from it. She then continued moving that one hand back to her hips, swaying them left and right with her movements, all the while winking at her master.

Giving him a silent message of just relaxing and enjoy her little strip dance. The music went into a rhythm beat with drums beating every three seconds, as Gardevoir smile and started getting more into her dance by swaying her hips left and right with slow movements, as well rotating it ever slightly back and forward.

Trying to give out a circular motion as her legs were stepping forward and then back, as she will bend forward a bit pushing her lower body behind her a bit, placing both of her hands gently onto her waist as she started sensually rubbing her thighs in circular motions her eyes closing half way with a grin on her face.

Seeing that her master relaxed himself as well smiling towards her with lust in his eyes as well crossing his right leg onto his left knee, bouncing his foot along with the music seeing that Gardevoir, was thrusting her hips to the left two times and then to the right two times with the front of her dress opening up a bit.

She then straighten up herself as she trailed both her hands up along her sides as she started rubbing them up and down sensually, all the while letting out low coos and moans, watching the way her masters member was lightly tenting his swimming trunks that she was blushing lightly.

She then started shifting and moving her stomach forward and inward, in a form of a belly dance. By slinking and moving her entire body like a wave, as she lightly grabbed onto her sides and started to slowly tearing open the dress part of her outfit, with sounds of ripping being heard.

The dress is becoming apart, as Gardevoir wanting to make sure this was sexy as possible. By removing and ripping the middle part of her dress, revealing ever slightly the swimsuit underneath it. Or there of a swimsuit as her trainer could detail out, that there was a V shape panty part of a bikini.

Covering mostly where Gardevoir womanhood was, exposing her entire pelvis too the boy as she was thrusting her pelvis forward and back. In which made her blush and giggle on the inside at the way her master's member twitched inside his swimming trunks, that she was becoming wet.

In which he could see how the clothing of the swimsuit was darkening a bit, as she fully tore apart her dress and threw it too no man lands, letting it hit the sandy ground as she was rubbing and moving her hands all around her waist. Down her thighs and then back up, by bending down all the way with closed eyes and moaning softly.

She then trailed her hands back up a bit, leaning her upper body backwards a bit. With her left hand touching the side of her lip with her eyes half open. Breathing heavily at the way her master was pushing his legs in and out a bit, trying to masturbate to the scene in front of him.

Amazed how she was getting too the boy with this strip dance of hers, that she couldn't help but smile sexily at him, as she glided her right hand up against her thigh to her waist and then started moving it to the front of her stomach and started slowly sliding down into the panty like swimsuit.

Pushing the cloth down a bit, to show where her hands were and started rubbing lightly against her womanhood with slow movements. Her master watching intently at the way the female Psychic type's hands were going up and down in a very slow rhythm.

Along with her bending forward and back, with light grunts and moans that the blush on her face intensifies with the way she was rubbing herself as well moving along with the music. That and her caressing was increasing in tempo with the drums beats, as she was really getting into the dance that she could feel her hand getting slightly wet with her essence.

Not wanting to tire herself out, she pulled her hand out from the bottom piece of her swimsuit and trailed it up to her top, with her free hand doing the same as they both lightly pressed the sides of her green top covered breasts.

The next thing she did was turning herself around with her back facing her trainer, showing him and exposing her ass cheeks too the boy. As she crooked her head at him with a teasing smile, as she started shaking her butt left and right along with moving her hands down too them.

Giving each butt cheeks big slaps, as well as rubbing them up and down each cheek. Emphasizing how plump they were, although she doesn't have the best ass like Minun or some of the other Female Pokemon in the group. But she won't ignore the fact she can still show her master, that her breasts weren't the only thing that are appetizing for him to use.

She continued this for a bit more, sensing and knowing when the song was going to end on the stereo as she was bending down as well kneeling down and back up, with moans, coos and gasping of breath as she was literately moving her hands all over both of her cheeks.

Squeezing, pinching them rubbing them as well moving each cheek apart from each other. Showing how the back of her V-strap like bikini was literately sucked between her ass cheeks. That she felt her master getting up from the beach chair and slowly approaching her.

She giggled lightly and then loudly along with her trainer as he pulled her into a hug. Quickly removing her hands away from her cheeks as she brought them up and let one arm wrapped around his neck, while the other one was underneath her breasts getting ready to tear off the rest of her clothes off from her body, sighing in bliss feeling the boy rocking them side to side with his breath lightly touching to the back of her neck.

"_You know master I didn't get to finish my dance yet_." Gardevoir tease out; as she felt the boy's hands roaming up and down against her sides, as she was peeling off the rest of her clothes away from her breasts by using both her hands to rip open the top.

"Does it really matter Gardevoir? You're sexy with or without your clothes on. Even if you do give me a pleasurable strip dance", He responded back as he gave light kisses to her neck. As the female Pokemon sighed in bliss as well as leaning her head away for the boy to have better access to her neck.

In which she open her mouth to moan as she felt her master, kissing and sucking gently against her skin. Roaming his hands up against her sides, rubbing them up and down her slender body rocking them both left to right with gentle movements and caressing his hands onto her.

He watched with slight want in his eyes, at the way how her breasts will gently bounce and move whenever they will shift their bodies in the soft dance of theirs. Seeing how Gardevoir nipples were hardening and pressing tightly against the V straps, that were only covering the nubs and not her areolas as well her boob flesh.

"You are very kinky you know that?" He growled into her ears, as he moved both of his hands forward towards her stomach and started massaging it. Getting the psychic type to hitch her breath a bit as well shivering from the way he huskily whispered into her ears.

"Only-only for you master…I love you so much." She moaned out as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes in pure bliss. Feeling his hands gliding up and down her stomach, pressing his pelvis against her back where she could feel his member touching her through his shorts. As well as feeling her head being turned so he can kiss the psychic type on the lips.

That had her smiling on the inside as well moaning loudly, purring and mewing from all the senses that were coursing through her body. Because she is a feeling Pokemon, all of her senses gets heighten when her Trainer is feeling happy and boy does she feels it.

She widen her eyes at the sudden intrusion of her masters tongue entering her mouth, that caused the psychic type to stiffen a bit and then almost rolled her eyes to the back of her head at this new feeling. Roaming and dragging her tongue along with his as they were tug of war each other for dominance.

Making Gardevoir giggle out and laugh playfully at the way her master was sucking against her tongue, as she did the same as she open and closing her mouth. Getting the most out of this sensation all the while moaning loudly as well almost collapsing too the sandy grounds.

Reason for that was because of both her masters hands, started gliding down her stomach. To her waist and right inside her V-shape bikini panty, gently pressing a few fingers against her womanhood as well as rubbing them all against her outer folds. Causing the psychic type to whimper and whine from his touches, that she was having a hard time keeping herself up right.

"Master…master please…!" She breathed out after pulling away from his mouth as well opening her eyes into slits, daring to push her hands inside her panty bikini to aid him. Only for her too bend forward a bit with a loud moan, feeling her master rubbing her outer folds a bit harder as well stretching them a bit.

"Now Gardevoir", He said between each breath as well feeling how wet the female psychic type was getting. Just by rubbing her outer folds, she was already releasing her essence onto the boy and probably earlier from doing the strip dance of hers.

"You know our routine; I make you beg for it as well feeling good about yourself." He teased out with a smile, as she whined and arched her body forward with her head pressing against his shoulder blades. Feeling one of his fingers slipping past her outer folds and started thrusting them into her womanhood.

"Especially with the sun out and being strong, I believe we would need some sun tan lotion, don't you think?" He asked all the while chuckle on the inside as Gardevoir bucked her hips more into his hand as well sending him imagery of him rubbing and pouring the sun tan lotion all over her body, her ass cheeks and including her breasts that she was having a pleased like smile cross her lips at the idea.

"You like that idea don't you, wanting my hands to do this with the lotion?" He stated while roughly shoving a few fingers into her womanhood and started thrusting them in and out of her, as Gardevoir let out a sudden cry of her name and clench her eyes shut. "Right?" he asked, smirking and smiling to himself at how she instantly started to get wet all the while humping and moving in timing with his fingers.

As they slide up and down against her womanhood, touching the side of her inner walls. All the while he is slapping his palms into her pelvis that the Female Pokemon was gritting her teeth as well as panting and breathing heavily from feeling her master having his way with her.

That she also started feeling the boy pressing his clothed cover member up against her lower back, rubbing the fabric of his shorts into her that added even more to the pleasure. As she shifted her ruby eyes towards the boy own eyes. Showing lust behind them, as well glowing blue as he felt her psychic attack was slowly pulling down his shorts.

Trying hard to concentrate much she could, after letting out another loud moan when he started curling his finger in a come here fashion in her womanhood. "I wonder how sensitive you will get if the lotion, were to be rubbed and pressed against your womanhood and ass cheeks?" He whispered again against her ear that had the psychic female shuddering in his touch as well cooing out after feeling him lightly licking against her neck and nibbling her sensitive ear.

She successfully got his swimming trunks off as he step each leg out of the shorts, all the while pressing his member all up against her expose ass cheeks, that Gardevoir shivered. As well as releasing more of her essence onto his fingers that were now sliding up and down along her entire outer folds. She is going crazy with all of the sensation coursing through her body, that she wasn't sure how much she can handle it!

"MASTER!" she shouted in shock as well her mouth and eyes opening widely, as she felt the boy bringing out his left hand from the front of her body and glided it around her waist, to her lower back. Giving a quick couple smacks to her right ass cheek.

He then went and stuck his hand between both cheeks, getting Gardevoir to clench her eyes tightly all the while arching her back forward with a loud growl and moan, feeling his wet and cold hands pushing themselves between her cheeks at the same time, grabbing her bikini panty from inside and giving one huge tug back.

That had the front part of the panty like swimsuit, to rubbed and push against her womanhood that her moans and screams intensify in a higher pitched. "_Master, oh, oh, oh please take me!"_ she shouted and demanded.

"Nah, uh, uh Gardevoir I haven't applied the lotion yet." He whispered into her ear with a chuckle as she whined out as well choking out the words of not fair. Panting and grunting out whenever he will constantly keep pulling her bikini panty backwards, making the soaked fabric rub and roughly hit against her entrance that she was going crazy.

"_Oh god master…it feels so good, so good…how, how do you know to make me feel this good!"_ Gardevoir asked between each scream and moans, as she started chanted out ah's after feeling the boy moving his left hand away from inside the swimsuit and onto the waist band.

Pulling it in the opposite direction from the backside, literately alternating up and down between each side that Gardevoir could feel herself tightening up and loosening up when the cloth was being pushed up into her.

"I study up a bit more on your species Gardevoir and figure out what will make you go crazy with sensations." He explained kissing the nook of her neck, as she held her arm up and wrapped it around his neck. Moaning, grunting that she was starting to become repetitive with these motions and couldn't figure out what else to describe what she is going through?

She open her eyes and looked beyond the boy, as well trying to ignore the way he was rubbing his hard on member against her left and right ass cheeks, that she saw the lotion on the small cooler that was next to the beach chair.

Activating her psychic powers once more, a blue aura surrounded the bottle of lotion as it shaky at first started lifting up into the air and will keep dipping down and then back up, from the psychic type trying her best to get it towards the two of them, as she bit her lower lip at feeling the boy now literately pulling both ends of the bikini panty straight up into her.

That had her opening her mouth wide and then gets silence from the boy, latching onto her lips and bringing her into a deep raw passionate kiss as she screamed into his mouth, at the same time seeing that the lotion bottle was just a couple feet away.

Though almost lost it when she felt her master releasing a little bit of his essence onto her, having her releasing as well as almost collapsing to her knees and knew that if she doesn't have sex with her master now, she will go ape crazy!

"Alright Gardevoir, alright we will move things further." Her trainer said, as he removed his hands away from the bikini panty, as the fabric was literately now hanging below her thighs as the psychic Pokemon was trying everything to get her breathing back to normal.

All the while panting and gasping for air, from that whole sensation of having the bottom part of the V-strap bikini constantly being rubbed between her ass cheeks and womanhood. She shifted her ruby eyes towards the boy's hands, seeing it reach out for the lotion bottle and opening it up.

As the boy was still keeping her in place as she was shaking and shuddering at what is going to come, at the same time rubbing her bottom up against his exposed member, cooing lightly from contact as well trying to feel much of it as possible before feeling the lotion get rubbed onto her.

"You ready Gardevoir?" He asked huskily into her ear, getting the psychic type to suck in her lower lip with a small moan and nodded her head. In which was his cue as he poured some of the lotion onto his hands and without any type of warning, slapped both of his hands onto each side of her breasts with a loud wet slap.

That caused Gardevoir to bend forward with a loud surprised moan and gritted teeth, as she felt the boy flexing his fingers in and out. Moving and squeezing the sides of each fleshy breast with his fingertips, all the while slowly moving his hands further to the front of her breasts.

With his head leaning over her shoulders as Gardevoir was breathing heavily and faster with each subtle movement he made. He smiled at the site of her nipples were hard and erect from the treatments, as they were poking up against the straps that were covering them.

Gardevoir couldn't explain the excitement her body was going through, as her master was now flattening his palms against her boobs. While his fingers are sliding through the straps too touch and push against both of her nipples. All the while started massaging, squeezing and ebbing in the sun tan lotion against her fleshy orbs.

In order to make sure that every bit of the lotion substance will be on her "OH, oh, oh", Gardevoir shouted with each panted breath and mews. As well watching the way how her master's hands were literately rubbing, shifting and moving all over each breasts that her straps were becoming soaked from the lotion.

Even releasing some of her essence sooner than expected, as her body senses were going out of control from all the minuscule her master did with her earlier with their little dance as well rubbing her V-strap bikini between her pussy and ass cheeks.

"How does it feel Gardevoir?" He huskily said into her ear, seeing how she couldn't form any type of sentence all the while her eyes becoming hazy with lust, just relishing the roughness and hard massage that her master was giving to her breasts, as the slick lotion was causing both of her breasts to become slick and slippery at the same time.

Feeling the boy trying his best to get a good grip onto her large bouncy orbs, that she can see him grabbing them both fully as well sliding all of his fingers down and up her boobs, too where her nipples were.

He will then start pinching, twisting and pulling them outward, causing the straps that were covering the nipples to be pushed aside as they were now hanging off from her body. "Master oh god!" she yelled out after feeling him hugging her closer to his body, where his member was easily sliding inside her ass cheeks daring to thrust right where her other entrance was.

Making Gardevoir face completely red, breathing hot breaths as well grunting, moaning and cooing from the way he pulled out his right hand away from her right breast and grabbed the lotion once more that is still in Gardevoir's psychic hold.

Pouring the entire bottle on her shoulder blades, letting it cascade down her back and front. In all her life of only mating with the boy for two times, this one had to be the best as he had thrown away the bottle and slapped his hand back to her breasts. With her responding by placing her hands onto her masters own hands.

Pulling her tightly against his body all the while forcing her body into moving up and down with him, so this way he too can get some of the lotion on his body while Gardevoir just closed her eyes with her mouth wide open. Squeaking and chanting yes over and over, as she is literately pressing her ass cheeks against him.

Moving her lower body to rub up all against him, as he worked on her boobs and once he was done with her breasts and removing the straps off her body, so this way the bikini will be lying on the sandy ground. All the while he started roaming his entire hands up and down her slim tone stomach, making sure that he will knead the lotion onto the rest of her body.

Kissing and sucking against the psychic type's neck, leaving small hickey's to her body as he lightly bit into it causing her to screech out with a loud wail. He smiled and moved his hands around her back and turned Gardevoir around to face him.

Giving her another kiss too the mouth all the while rubbing her back up and down, including rubbing up against her sensitive red horn that widen her eyes and screamed right into his mouth as she felt the boy tongue wrapping around her tongue, sucking against it as his hands went down to her ass cheeks.

Applying more of the lotion onto them, kneading them, pushing them up and down one after another as Gardevoir separated from the kiss as she was gasping and breathing heavily, as she was clutching her hands against her masters back.

"Oh god Master, please, please can we get on with it!" shouted Gardevoir as she was now pressing into his member, making him growl and moan as well rubbing it up against hers. Feeling the lotion pressing up onto his body, as Gardevoir was doing everything she could to press her body up against him.

He even felt Gardevoir using vibrations with her psychic powers, down towards his member. Feeling her rubbing her breasts into his chest as she held onto him and thrown each other down onto the sandy ground, with the boy grunting and groaning.

She wasn't letting up as her instincts were taking over, feeling herself lose to animalistic instincts. Despite looking almost identical too humans, Gardevoir is still consider a creature to the world. She moaned and mew feeling the boy still rubbing up against her, as she too was rubbing down against him.

Feeling his member slipping between her folds that had her bucking her hips into him some more. Her hips were moving on their own as she was trying everything, to slip him inside of her as her chest spike was bumping into his abs, causing the psychic type to moan out even more of how sensitive it was.

She flutter her eyes open all the while feeling pressure being pushed into her, as she felt her masters arm going around her back and slowly started lowering them both to the sandy ground, as she squeaked couple more times at the way his member will twitched between her thighs and sensually rub all up against her outer folds.

That once they touched the ground, the female Pokemon couldn't resist any more and quickly wrapped her legs around his back as she feverishly brought him into a raw passionate kiss. Using her psychic powers to try and force him inside that her master was groaning and growling into her mouth.

Feeling her wet folds, her hands rubbing and clawing much they could against his back. While feeling her slender and skinny legs were having a tight hold against him. Including with the sun lotion that was ebbed onto her skin, was now being smeared against his body as the two lovers were making out on the sandy beach.

After five minutes of raw passion and kissing, Gardevoir rolled them both with her on top and him on the bottom. As she was breathing heavily and panting badly in his face, with both her breasts dangling in front of her master face. That her entire body shivered and moaned when her trainer was giving long licks to her harden nipples that she couldn't help but become even wetter.

Foreplay was over she thought as she attentively pressed her ass cheeks against the boy's member as it was rubbing between both her cheeks, all the while being press up against her body as she was sliding down his chest, with the female psychic type giving loving bites and kisses here and there on his shoulder blades and chest.

Making sure that her boobs flesh was being pressed into his chest along with being dragged across his body before she starts sitting up, in which she did after reaching just above his stomach and sat up straight up with a loving smile.

He looked into her ruby eyes, while Gardevoir looked into his brown eyes as they were both sharing the feelings of passion, love, need, want and lust for one another that she giggled at the way he was rubbing up and down her sides as well slowly positioning her towards his member, wanting to get the main event going, as she wiggled one finger as she wanted to take control.

Of course this is her first time ever doing her master on top, that it was making her feel excited and nervous at the same time. She lifted her lower body up a bit, with her hands softly placing against his chest as Gardevoir first time in her life, gulped and slowly descended down towards his member, biting her lower lip in anticipation as they both shuddered and let out a low moan as Gardevoir, felt his member sliding in with ease.

From all the touching, rubbing and fondling they did along with the lotion. Made it easier for her master to enter inside of her and then gasp with wide eyes as she literately slammed her head into his chest. Feeling her master immediately thrusting up into her as the female Pokemon tries to calm down from this sensation.

She felt the boy rubbing her back, asking if she was alright. In which her answer were couple loss of breaths and a small nod, as she sat back up and started moving her lower end forward and back, side to side as she felt his hard on being sucked into her as well having her panting and letting out hot breaths as her white face was slowly turning red.

After adjusting to the situation between them…Gardevoir gave a Cheshire smile to her master. She lifted up her ass just a tad and thrust it back down. With a loud grunt of pleasure and closing of her eyes…the female psychic type is savoring the feel of her master's member that is inside of her.

She shifted her lower end left and right. As well as cooing and breathing heavily at the way her womanhood was squeezing him. Her face was fully red as her ruby eyes look down at her master with lust. She felt the boy grunting underneath her as well lightly clawing his fingers against her waist.

Then felt him lifting her up and back down into his member. That in turn caused her to widen her eyes with gritted teeth…as she gasped out and started grunting after she followed suit with her downward thrust. Slamming hard and fast she can into his member, feeling her inner walls being stretch out.

Their skin was making slapping noises as she is now. Literately bouncing up and down against him with her hands clawing the sandy ground next to the boys head! Giving him an eye full of her bouncing white breasts that were rocking forward and back with each down thrusts she makes.

Gardevoir then bite her lower lip after she watches her master leaned up, and took a mouth full of her right breast. Into his mouth and started chewing against it, making her let out loud yelps and growls of her name. Pulling the nipple with his teeth, biting down gently he could during their intercourse. Making Gardevoir throw her head back with a loud moan as her left breast…is rubbing and slapping against her masters head.

Sucking, biting, chewing and licking all around her nipple and areola's. Gardevoir wasn't sure how long she will last as her smile turned to one of perverse, and stuck her tongue out. Slapping her ass hard onto his pelvis, feeling her walls clamping tight against his member! Even feeling the tip of his member slamming against the very tip inside of her that her moans? Were quickly becoming hoarse as she felt her right breast was free. Only to then feel her left breast receiving the same treatment as the other…only this time with more force!

Up and down skin slapping against each other…she felt her master had let out a big release inside of her. Making her shudder and staying still for a few seconds. Letting it fill up her insides, hearing the boy letting out a low groan. Only too grunt out again when Gardevoir started bouncing up and down again with primal lust behind her eyes.

This was her first time being in control during their mating season, and boy does she have plans for him. Her ruby eyes started glowing blue, making her master wince in confusion as he is trying to meet up with her downward thrust. Only to then feel his head being lifted up off the ground and literately slammed up between her breasts. Hearing Gardevoir voice begging him too continue licking and sucking against both her breasts. In which he comply as he felt the female Pokemon literately grinding her lower body much she could into his member, feeling him twitching inside of her. As well as feeling how thick he is getting.

Before Gardevoir could move up again…she immediately shot both eyes open and screech for the entire world to hear. Of her orgasm wail as she released heavily on her master, with him releasing in response. After she felt the boy kissing and licking all along her chest spike. In this case is her most sensitive spot of her body.

Caused the psychic type to almost pass out from that and let out a yelp. After her trainer turn them around with him lying on top of her. Causing Gardevoir to close her eyes and wrapped her arm around his neck. Thrashing her head left and right as she felt the boy, continued licking and kissing her chest spike…

All the while feeling him now thrusting in and out of her hard and fast! That she couldn't keep herself from releasing her essence out whenever the two pelvises…will smack into each other hard. Gardevoir growled, yelp, squeaked and moan into the sky. Savoring every moment she was having with the boy.

Gardevoir could feel the mixture of both her sweat and her trainers sweat. Mixing in with the lotion is causing their entire body. To slip and slide all against each other that is making easy access for the boy's thrusts to enter in and out of her. Feeling her master pulling away from her chest spike, she then watched him lean up to her face and kissed her deeply and roughly onto her lips.

Once she felt the boy kissing her and her kissing back to him. She immediately wrapped her legs around his body. Forcing him to thrust even deeper into her as she then came up with an interesting idea? Too make this even more pleasurable. Making sure she has a good hold against him, both legs and hand. She started making them roll all around the sandy ground, causing the two of them. To clench their eyes even tighter as well Gardevoir. Letting out small yet painful moans as she felt her master's member…not only thrusting into her? But rubbing and shifting all around her inner walls that was causing her to gasp and give muffle moans into his mouth.

After the fifth rolled the two of them separated from their mouths. All the while Gardevoir felt her master, who was now underneath her. Forcing her up high into the air and came slamming down hard onto his member…making the female psychic type to have drool coming out from her mouth. At the same time letting out a pleasurable shriek as the two of them released very hard and long into each other. That caused Gardevoir to quickly lower her upper body down. With her head hovering just above her master's face, breathing and panting very hard. Watching beads of sweat falling off from her forehead and hair onto her trainers face. In turn following right behind his sweat after landing onto his skin as the two of them were heaving and breathing heavily.

Trying to get their breathing even again, they both looked up at one another. They then started laughing lightly to one another as Gardevoir reopen her eyes, and stared lovingly to her master with a soft smile. With him doing the same as he lifted up his right hand. To her face and started rubbing gently against her right cheek. Which Gardevoir side and pressed against it with a pleasant sigh.

"Master there is two more things I want to do. Before we head back to our friends." announced Gardevoir. Causing her trainer to lift a confused eyebrow and watched the female Psychic type licking her lips. All the while leaning down to kiss him as well as started rubbing her hands against his chest.

After the short make out. Gardevoir proceeded to start kissing underneath his lips, to his chin. She then started kissing around his torso giving little love bites here and there. Feeling his member twitching inside of her as she then started sliding it out of from inside of her. Gardevoir after having his member fully out of her…quickly moved her right hand down to it all the while started pumping it.

Feeling her hands was easily sliding up and down. Lightly roaming her thumb across the tip as her kissing continued to reach down towards his chest and abs. Her destination was cleared and could hear the boy melting in her touch. Making sure too making this pleasurable as possible for the boy. On the account Gardevoir is starting to get nervous of what she is about to do…

She was now facing in front of the boys member. Breathing heavily onto it as well as blushing fully red. At the way it will twitch and react from her right hand rubbing against it. She shifted her nervous eyes up to her trainer with a slight gulp. Wondering if she could go through with this?

Gardevoir saw her trainer is also looking back at her. Curious of what she is doing, only to let out a low moan after feeling something slick and smooth. Pressing up against his member that caused him too arch his back up from the ground. Gardevoir is pressing both her D cup breasts on her trainer's member.

Watching in fascination at the way it was being enveloped by her fleshy orbs. She herself even started cooing and moaning at how hot and wet it feels. That she started rubbing each breast up and down against it. Pressing them together on it and forcing it to tilt left and right whenever she shifted her boobs. Becoming lost at the way her master was withering from just her boobs rubbing and squeezing against his member.

Even to the point that Gardevoir was constantly licking her lips. Then let out a small squeak from feeling the boy thrusting his member between her boobs. Causing her to smirk sexily as she pushed more of her fleshy orbs into him, purring with excitement "Oh master did you wanted to fuck me again?" She cooed.

As she was rubbing both boobs up and then down with slowed agonizing pace. With even she was having trouble keeping a hold on her own flesh, as one boob will fall from her hand. All the while bounced right into her masters pelvis, making him growl in pleasure as well clawing in the sands.

"I know that will be pleasurable master. I want you in me again. Make me scream, moan and screech to the heavens!" she moaned out while rubbing her breasts even faster against his member. As well as watching the way he was thrusting it through her boobs and chest spike. That is causing Gardevoir to wiggle her ass left and right, as well becoming wet.

She then lowered her head towards the tip of his member and wrapped the very tip with her mouth. Licking her tongue all around the trainer's member like a lollipop…shifting her ruby eyes up at the way her trainer let out a loud growl. Doing everything he could to thrust into her mouth, only to be held down with her psychic powers.

Gardevoir moaned and started purring against his member. Vibrating her trainer's member with her mouth...and is slowly inch by inch. Engulfing more of it inside her mouth, with slight difficulty…that is causing her to choke. Right when she has about half of it in her mouth.

_"This…this is amazing and he tastes so good!"_ She thought to herself ignoring the fact. She could only get about half of his member inside her mouth. Being her limit it didn't bothered her to keep going, from her original plans. In which was started licking her tongue all along the side of his member, trailing up and down on the right side, then to the left side doing the same motion. As she is bobbing her head up to where the tip of his member popped out from her mouth…which she quickly started giving small licks on the tip.

She then sucked it back inside her mouth with loud slurping noises. Watching in fascination as her trainer is thrashing his head left and right. Smiling and closing her eyes, at the way she was making him feel good. She then widened her eyes in shock and growled in pleasure. When she felt his hands wrapped around her head, and started forcing more of his member into her mouth.

She felt his hard on started twitching, as well loving the way he was forcing her. To constantly bob in and out of his member with rapid speed. Causing her to grunt and squeak out in pleasure, as well her smell radiating more from releasing. She then growled out and felt the boy releasing a heavy load into her mouth, making sure to hold her in place.

In which was sort of dangerous for the psychic type. Considering her eyes were almost about too roll to the back of her head. Losing oxygen really fast from her lungs as she then let out a loud gasp. From being released as she coughed and tried to swallow whatever did make it in her mouth. At the same time letting her trainer's essence hitting against her face and down to her breasts.

Having a sex crazed look in her eyes as she is trying to lick his cum from her chin. All the while absent mindedly pressing and rubbing her boobs together. Smearing what was left against her orbs. She knew that the two of them were reaching their limits. As the boy looked like he was ready to pass out and no thanks with the warm air.

It will give the feeling of wanting to sleep even more inviting right now. "Master…" she purred out with lust behind her voice. Making her trainer to lift up his head and immediately got turned on. By how Gardevoir sat up and started crawling against the sandy ground. Facing and turning away from him with her ass high in the air. While having her upper body lying down on the sandy ground…turning her head to face at him. She then started moving both her hands up toward where her ass cheeks are. Spreading them apart too show her dripping womanhood.

"Make me scream your name", she stated as she watch her master get up. He then positioned himself with her and without any warning thrust right inside of her. In which her screaming voice could be heard over about ten minutes.

XXX

After the two of them got done with their beach fun…the trainer and Gardevoir started heading back to where the other Pokemon were. Gardevoir was being carried by her trainer in bridal style on the account. Their hard and rough mating session had the poor psychic type sore, as well preventing her to walk properly.

Even he himself was limping a bit but still smile down to her. Making her pressing her head against his shoulder with glee…still feeling full from all the essence that was in her. Heck, she was trying to stifle her moans as the boy was gliding a finger. Between her thighs as well pressing the finger against her womanhood, causing the psychic type to moan out quietly and telling him to stop.

Although once they got back to where the other Pokemon were…they weren't expecting to see blushes on their faces minus Mightyena. Who is apparently sleeping on his back, snoring the day away…Minun who face was flushing, had one paw slip inside her swimsuit. Rubbing her right hand outside of her womanhood through the one piece swimsuit…all the while letting out small squeaks ignoring the fact. Mightyena and Swellow are right there.

While for Swellow who is also blushing lightly, was having a difficult time facing Gardevoir and their trainer in the face. As Gardevoir could see that her loud screams and moans. Must've caused the bird Pokemon to get wet? As there was a small dark spot on the bird Pokemon latex blue shorts.

Before the trainer could ask where Blaziken and Mawile were. The two Pokemon could be seen from the distance, in which had both Gardevoir and her trainer to blush badly. As Blaziken E cups boobs were swinging to and fro freely. Considering there were no bikini top holding them in, while her bikini panties were hanging off from her ankles.

Carrying what appears to be a naked Mawile on her shoulder. With her ass cheeks out in the open as well drench from what? The trainer doesn't want to know and figured that Blaziken got her revenge on the Pokemon from destroying her sand castle.

After regrouping and returning his Pokemon back to their Pokeball. The trainer head on out towards his hotel room, savoring the day he shared with Gardevoir. All the while thinking and coming to a conclusion of why Gardevoir wants to mate with him so much?

Yeah sure out of love and the likes…but the way she will try and make him release so much into her. Is making him curious…"Does…does Gardevoir want to have a Pokemon egg from…us?" he thought and lifted up the Psychic types Pokeball.

He then sighed out with a small smile. He knows Humans and Pokemon can't make Pokemon eggs...on the account of different species and all. Though there is one way for Gardevoir to have Pokemon eggs. Only that…she have to mate with another Pokemon to doing so? "Well I'll ask her once we return to the hotel room. Maybe we could come up with an idea or something?" and with that thought in mind as well knowing the Pokemon daycare is just west of Lilycove city. He will discuss this with Gardevoir and see if she will want to give it a shot?

Little does he know the same thoughts…were going through the female psychic types mind. Trying to think of a way for her master and herself to having a Pokemon egg from each other? One thing for sure she thought, it will sadly have to be with a different Pokemon. What will be waiting for them on their next adventure?

End.


End file.
